Another Me
by Chibi Millenia Phantom
Summary: After losing a battle to a ghost girl, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are faced with a little problem... a 6 year old Danny. ON HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER.
1. A Mini Ghost And A MAJOR Problem

This is my 5th shot at a story. I'll just see how this goes. If people like it, and it isn't deleted automatically, I'll continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. It is in the belonging of Butch Hartman. The only person I own is Chibi Danny, and I'm not sure if I own him.

Note: Please don't flame really, really bad unless you have something to suggest I do to fix it. My emotions are becoming more fragile, and my sanity is being stretched to the extreme limit.

Chapter 1: A Mini Ghost and A MAJOR Problem

"Danny! (whispering) Your ghost sense is-" Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Danny replied.

The trio of Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in the familiar setting of Casper High School, eating lunch, when Danny's ghost sense went off. This was normal for the three, seeing as Danny fights ghosts on a daily basis.

"Let's just get this over with, so we can get back to class. I don't want to miss Alternative Writing (1)," Danny said.

The three left the cafeteria and went into the hall. Tucker checked to make sure no one was around.

"All clear! Let's get that ghost!" Tucker shouted.

"I'm going ghost!!"

Danny transformed into his ghost mode. Tucker used the now-working "Fenton Finder" to track the ghost. It appeared as a little blip on the radar. Blips are fun. I once saw a blip and… Sorry, I was getting off topic. The ghost was in the art room, and it was moving fast. Danny, Sam and Tucker ran down the hallway to the art room.

"Wow, that ghost must be doing a lot of damage!" Tucker said.

"Let's hurry before it does anything really serious!!" Sam replied.

Danny phased through the door, while Sam and Tucker walked through. To their surprise, when the got through the door, they saw the art room was a mess, and that the ghost was…

A little girl?

"Uh, Danny? How are you going to beat… her?" Tucker asked.

The ghost girl turned around. She looked no more than about 6 or 7 years old. She held a blue colored teddy bear. It was totally cute.

"Bienvenidos a el arte cuarto! Me llama Nataley! Conoces a Miguel? Somos buenos amigos! (2)" the ghost girl said, holding up the bear.

"Uh…" Danny's mind drew a blank. _The last time I heard Spanish was in 5th grade._

"I like showing off my Spanish! (evilly) Now, what do you want?"

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"My mean art teacher made me die and I don't want anyone else to die because of mean art teachers ever again." Nataley explained.

_Wow, _Danny thought. _She must care. It's the wrong kind of caring, though._

"I like this class!! I don't want you to mess it up!!" Danny shouted.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!!!!" Nataley screamed, as razor sharp pencils appeared in her hands and she flung them everywhere. It tore into Danny's skin.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Danny screamed.

"On a humorous note, Danny's getting beat by a 6 year old!" Tucker joked. Sam glared at him.

"Okay, I'll stop!" Tucker said.

"Danny, don't attack her with a lot of force! She's only a little girl, even if a ghost!" Sam shouted.

"Right!" Danny shouted back. He fired a low powered ectoplasmic energy beam at Nataley. She screamed as it made impact with her body. She hovered there, dazed a bit.

"Danny, catch!" Tucker exclaimed, as he threw the Fenton Thermos at Danny. It bounced off his head.

"OW!! Tuck, IMPROVE YOUR AIM!!!!" Danny shouted.

Danny turned around, and just barely dodged a pair of killer scissors. Nataley had obviously recovered.

_When I get home, I'm gonna learn how to play tennis on the top of the RV. How did my parents get that helicopter pad on it?_ (3)

Danny's little side thought distracted him long enough for Nataley to fire one more shot at him. This was not an attack; it was a curse- like thing.

"_Forma alius parvus!_" Nataley shouted at Danny.

Danny froze in the air, as something came from his body, and took the form of a small child- looking thing.

"Now, YOU'VE got this little problem to deal with! I'll be checking on you occasionally." Nataley said.

And with that, she disappeared.

Danny unfroze. He shook his head.

"What happened? I know I was fighting that girl…." he asked.

"Um, about that…" Sam began and trailed off.

"Don't TELL me I LOST!" Danny shouted, putting his hands to his head as he floated back to the ground and went human again.

"Danny, you lost," Tucker said.

"I TOLD you not to TELL me that!!" Danny yelled.

"Well, we've got to clean up this mess and- HEY!" Sam started, but was interrupted by someone poking her repeatedly in her leg. They all looked down and saw another Danny, but 6 years old.

"You FUNNY!! (giggles)" "Chibi" Danny said.

"Wow. I never knew ghosts could do that." Danny said.

Chibi Danny then screamed and ran around, knocking over other things in the process. The bell rang.

"Oh, no, the bell! What are we gonna do?" Tucker asked.

"About which problem?" Sam and Danny asked in unison. They looked in the direction of the bookshelf, and found that Chibi Danny had climbed up it, and could not come down. Tucker heard footsteps. The doorknob jiggled…

Sucky beginning, I know. Tell me how I can improve!

Explanations

(1) This is based on a workshop called "My Word" that I was doing in my school last week. It rocked.

(2) A reference to Homestar Runner dot com.

(3) A reference to the "song" "Winnebago" by The Arrogant Worms


	2. Passing The Day

NOTE: Updates will be sporadic until after June 22. School is piling up homework like if we leave, we'll never come back.

Another NOTE: I am a Baltimore Orioles fan, and I think they have a chance of making it to the playoffs this year. They've got Miguel Tajada, Brian Roberts, and B.J. Ryan. Sammy Sosa will help, too.

Another another NOTE: Why did I put that? Oh, yeah.

And now, here's another installment of the story!

Chapter 2: Passing The Day

The door opened. Mr. Lancer stepped inside to lead the next class inside. The art room was totally trashed.

"_Hound of the Baskervilles_! Out, OUT!!" Mr. Lancer shouted at the students trying to enter the destroyed art room. After everyone was out, he shut the door behind them, locked the door, and taped it shut with yellow tape. In 5 seconds. (Remember this is a cartoon.)

"Phew! That was close!" Danny said, as he turned visible again and let Tucker and Sam go. He went back to his human form. Mr. Lancer could not see Chibi Danny on that bookshelf. And now, he was too afraid to come down.

Sam tried to be gentle and sweet-talk him down. Danny tried to get him to jump into his arms. Tucker tried to bribe him with his PDA that had a Game Boy in it. That didn't work.

Danny thought. Suddenly, he got an idea. A mysterious light bulb lit above Danny's head. He pulled out a bag of M&Ms© (the peanut kind) and held it up to Chibi Danny. He jumped onto Danny's face.

"MMFHMFHHHFMHMFFHMFMHH!!!!!!!!" Danny said, muffled by Chibi Danny's body.

Chibi Danny jumped off his head, bag of M&Ms© in hand, open.

"What is up with that kid?" Danny said, after regaining his breath.

"I think you've been… what's the term I'm looking for?" Tucker asked.

"I think Danny's been glomped, or whatever it's called," Sam said.

"Yeah."

Danny looked at the clock. It read 1:05.

"Oh, no! We missed science!" Danny exclaimed.

"Now, we've got two problems. How are we going to explain missing science? AND how are we going to explain him?" Sam said.

She pointed at Chibi Danny, who was finished eating the bag of M&Ms© and was now licking the inside of the wrapper.

"Do you have more of these?" Chibi Danny asked.

"I'll buy some later. Right now, we have to get out of here and to next class," Danny said.

Danny went ghost again. Then he thought.

"Why didn't I think of that before?!"

He could have just flown up to the cabinet, picked up Chibi Danny, and flew back down. _Explains why I'm getting Cs in class_, he thought.

The bell rang.

"Alright we need a story fast," Danny said.

"Nephew who has to go with you to school," Tucker thought up quickly.

"Good enough. Let's go," Danny said.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker hold hands. Chibi Danny clutches onto Danny's leg. He flies out of the classroom (invisible) into a hallway, goes back human where no one can see him, and they all rush to their next class, Language Arts (a.k.a English). Which was, unfortunately, with Mr. Lancer.

"Miss Manson, Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton. WHY in the name of Dane Cook are you late?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Um…" the trio stumbled.

"They had to come get me. I'm Danny's nephew. The people in the office took really long in explaining," Chibi Danny lied.

_Alright, Chibi!_ Danny thought.

"Oh. Well then, you three are excused from detention. THIS time. Now get to your seats." Mr. Lancer said, TOTALLY BUYING THE LIE.

And so, for the rest of the day in school, they passed off Chibi Danny as Danny's nephew that oddly looks like him. The problems came after school, while walking to Danny's house.

"Guys, we have a problem," Danny stated.

"How am I going to explain Chibi's appearance to my parents?" Danny asked, obviously distressed.

"Tell the truth." Sam suggested.

"I can't do that!! What am I gonna tell them? 'Hi, mom, dad. I'm half-ghost and while fighting a little girl ghost, she made this version of me of when I was 6?'" Danny frantically asked.

"Modify it. Just say you had a run-in with a ghost." Tucker said.

"I'm going with his idea," Danny said.

"Don't you always," Sam retorted.

So they all got to Danny's house. They told the lie to Jack and Maddie. Both totally bought it, while becoming very angry with Jazz for some reason. They went up to Danny's room. Chibi Danny was becoming annoying, asking random questions as Sam, Danny, and Tucker did their homework. (Here's a sample conversation between Danny and Chibi Danny.)

"Can I watch TV?"

"No."

"What's that?"

"That's a video game. LATER ON, you can play."

"Can I get a dog?"

"No, you CAN'T get a dog. And even if we could, you're too young to take care of it."

"Why does bologna turn green? Why is it spelled b-o-l-o-g-n-a?"

"AARGH!!!!"

"Hey, how about you watch TV in here?" Sam said, as she led Chibi Danny to another room with a TV in it.

"I honestly regret giving him those M&Ms©," Danny said.

Here's a question. If you are one of the first 3 people to get it correct, you win a prize! (Hint: If you've seen the episode of _Whose Line Is It Anyway_ that this question appears in, you should know the answer.)

What is the answer to this question? Is it:

A) B

B) C

C) A

D) D

E) A jar of almonds

Answer now! Quickly!

NO REVIEWS ALLOWED that say "Orioles suck!"


	3. Saturday Mayhem: Part 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I also don't own anything referenced in this story.

A Question: Is there anyone besides me out there who likes the Baltimore Orioles? (This question does NOT affect the update speed of me. I'm just curious.)

Chapter 3: Saturday Mayhem

Part 1: Morning Converse OR Cranky Danny at 6 am

Saturday, 6:13 a.m.

Danny was sleeping peacefully in his bed when…

"BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ALRIGHT!!!" Danny shouted. He opened his eyes to find that Chibi Danny was about a pencil eraser's length away from his face, grinning ear to ear.

"Chibi…"

"Yeah?" Chibi responded.

"(voice escalating) Why did you wake me up at 6 AM?!?!" Danny said/shouted.

"Because." Chibi said.

"Because WHY?"

"One word: Saturday morning cartoons."

"That's 3 words."

"I know."

"You don't know how to count very well."

"Do so!"

"You like being annoying, don't you, Chibi?"

"Sometimes."

"Whatever."

Danny got up and quickly scribbled a list of channels Chibi could watch.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"What's baseball?"

"It's a sport. There are a lot of sports Sam, Tucker, and me can teach you about. Later on. At not 6 a.m."

"Danny?"

"What?"

"Will it rain?"

"I don't know. Watch the news. Or the Weather Channel©. We live in the (A/N: Taking a wild guess here) northeast region."

"Danny?"

"(very annoyed) WHAT?!"

"Do you like Sam?"

"Uhh…. That's not a question I'm gonna answer."

"Answer me."

"No."

"Do it."

"No!"

"Aw, come on! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!"

"NO, I WON'T TELL YOU!!!!"

"Why?"

"Because…."

(Alright, this conversation is taking WAY too long.)

"Here. Just take this and PLEASE don't wake me again until 10:00!"

Danny gives Chibi the list and motions for him to get out. Chibi runs downstairs and turns on the TV. Meanwhile, Danny lies down to go back to sleep, when…

"HELLO!!!!"

Nataley appeared out of nowhere. She had a huge grin on her face, similar to Chibi Danny's.

"What is it you want now?" Danny asked.

"Here," Nataley said. She gave Danny a Sticky note. He read it.

It read:

_Dear Danny,_

_Your father and I are taking Jazz out somewhere and won't be back until late tonight. If anything goes wrong, call the RV. Take care of Chibi Danny._

_-Mom_

"Now we have all day to play together!"

"Oh, joy," Danny said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"If I can get some sleep, I will be."

"Is Chibi being annoying?"

"Yes. And so are you."

"I'm hurt by that."

"I don't care."

"So… if Chibi is being annoying… then I've done it!!"

"You've done what? Created the most annoying child on the planet?"

"Sort of. I cast that spell on you just to make you annoyed!!"

Nataley laughs maniacally. A silence followed.

"You had sugar today, didn't you?"

"You know I don't eat."

"Is any of your family still alive?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS TO ASK!!!!!!!!!!"

"It seems I hit a touchy spot. I'll leave you alone. IF you promise to make Chibi a little… less annoying."

"I promise." Nataley said.

Just before she said that, one hand went behind her back and her fingers crossed.

"Okay. NOW LET ME SLEEP!!"

Danny tossed the note and threw his oversized blanket over his head. Nataley floated nonchalantly down the stairs, turning invisible as she neared the bottom to not let Chibi Danny see her. She hovered directly above the boy's head. Chibi Danny was channel surfing.

"There's nothing good on TV. "

_I want some cookies_, he thought.

He finally settled for watching the Weather Channel© and becoming fascinated with the approaching hurricane.

Nataley touched his head.

"_Gojaive ozemda mjuderika._"

(pronounced "GO-yive o-ZEM-da my-dayr-EE-kah; It's in Nyjeckian, my own made up language.)

A greenish aura came from her hand and surrounded Chibi Danny before it disappeared seconds later. He got up and went into the kitchen…

Insert "DUN DUN DUN" music here 

What is the answer to this question? Is it:

A) B

B) C

C) A

D) D

E) A jar of almonds

First three to get it right get a prize!!


End file.
